


""ThEy'Re JuSt FrIeNdS""

by Teary_smiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fuck Melissa and jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_smiles/pseuds/Teary_smiles
Summary: A little bit of passive agression to the cast of Supergirl at SDCC. Pure fluff





	""ThEy'Re JuSt FrIeNdS""

**Author's Note:**

> @ Melissa Benoist, @ Jeremy Jordan, This one, along with a big middle finger, is for you.

Lena was at her desk fiddling idly with her laptop pretending to be productive when she heard the long-awaited knock at her office door. She stood up, then changed her mind and sat down again, and tried to sound as soft as possible as she yelled for the guest to enter. Even though she knew who it was, she still smiled wide when she saw Kara walking into her office.  
"Kara," she said delightedly, "What are we having today?"  
"Paninis," Kara said holding up a relatively large brown bag, "With donuts, of course" She continued, lifting up a bag twice the size, of which 3/4 would no doubt be for Kara herself.  
"Of course" Lena chuckled, eliciting a similar smile from Kara.  
They sat on Lena's couch and ate on the coffee table. Lena had realized early on in their friendship that Kara could eat a whole buffet by herself, but that she would shy away from doing so in public, which is why Lena started telling Kara that she didn't have time to go out and they would just lunch in her office. Kara of course was oblivious to all of this, but she enjoyed the privacy of Lena's office as well as more time in her friend's company, so she gladly went along.  
As they each talked about their day, Kara mentioned that she'd read an article about Lena earlier in a gossip section.  
"All good things I hope, though no doubt as well written as your articles about me" Lena responded jokingly  
"Actually it was kind of funny," Kara responded, "If you have a tablet I'll show you."  
A few taps later Kara placed the article, headlined 'The L stands for Luthor', in her hand, and Lena started to read out loud.  
"Lena Luthor and Supergirl are just friends, and contrary to some projecting teens, they are not getting together ... Both Supergirl and Ms. Luthor have had boyfriends, they are straight ... After all the L stands for Luthor not lesbian" As Lena read she seemed to get progressive more amused, and at the last line she was positively giggling. "Well, my last name might be Luthor but my 2 middle names are Lady Lovin' so..." Lena joked, putting the tablet back on the coffee table. Only when Kara looked confused rather than amused did Lena stop laughing.  
"Wait you're gay?" Kara asked  
"Umm, yeah," Lena said, still unsure if Kara was joking "I'm dating a girl aren't I?"  
"You are?"  
"Yeah. You"  
"Oh? We're dating?"  
"Well we go out like 5 times a week and I love you so..."  
"You love me?" Kara said dumbfounded  
"Of course I do!" Lena replied, "You-" She started, interrupted by Kara's lips on hers. When Kara finally pulled away, Lena opened her eyes again.  
"I'm sorry, did you want to finish that thought?" Kara asked playfully  
"No I'm... This is good" Lena stuttered out, and the kissing resumed. Kara pushed forward until they were lying horizontally on the couch. Lena started to unbutton Kara's shirt, until she saw the blue Supergirl suit.  
"Oh sorry," Lena said, "I didn't realize you would be wearing that underneath now..."  
"Wait you knew!"  
"Of course I did, you're my girlfriend, I know you."  
Kara sat quietly for a second as she contemplated her options, and she opted for honesty.  
"I love you" Kara sighed. In a flash Lena found herself in Kara's arms somewhere more private, exactly where they left off but without the supersuit underneath, and Lena had to stop kissing for a bit to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue:
> 
> A week later, Kara published the one and only article she ever would in the gossip section of CatCo Magazine headlined 'yes they are dating', and highlights include a quote from Supergirl herself: "Yes Lena Luthor is mine, she's taken don't ever lay a finger on her"


End file.
